


Pillow Talk

by RayeoftheSunshine



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, rokunami week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayeoftheSunshine/pseuds/RayeoftheSunshine
Summary: RokunNami week day 4: free day. Roxas stays up thinking about wistful dreams, and asks Namine about them.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the world for my fic in Two Sides, which will be shipping out by the end of this month or at the start of this month! All you need to know is this: this is a world of real world & mmorpg.

“Naminé?” Roxas whispered into the darkness. The candles had long since run down to nothing and sputtered out.

His wife stirred and rolled over, wrapping an arm around his waist. Her keyblade, a pure white crystal tied to her wrist, pulsed sleepily. “Yes, Roxas?” she asked, still floating somewhere between wakefulness and sleep.

“Do you ever think about what kind of child you’d want to have?” He traced the edges of her keyblade, trying not to watch for her reaction.

Her eyes popped open and her crystal flared to life. The shock caused her to sit up, almost looking ready to flee. “Why would you ask that?” she asked in return. “We have celestial beings. Only those who go through the steps, have both beings’ consent,  _ and _ the goddess’s blessing have even a  _ chance _ of children. It’s pretty much impossible.” Her voice fell and even though the light was dim, he could see tears in her eyes. 

He knew all of that, of course. The quests they took to get married were hard enough, and those would have been even more difficult without the help of the temple guardians. To be blessed with a child was generally considered impossible for those who had celestial beings like he and Naminé did. Yet, it didn’t stop him from longing for one, and apparently it didn’t stop Naminé either. “I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he said. Gently, he pulled her back down to the bed, holding her. “I know all of that, and yet, I still hope that maybe we’ll be the lucky ones. Just because we haven’t met anyone with children doesn’t mean it can’t happen for us.”

Naminé sniffed and wiped at her eyes. “I don’t think Sora and Kairi know it’s an option,” she said sorrowfully. It was a secret only told to married couples a year after their wedding, and neither of them knew if their celestials knew. “But… but if it really were possible…” She sighed, clearly having thought of this at some length before. “I’d want a child who was friendly, kind, playful, and brave.”

“So someone like Ventus, you mean?” Roxas asked, thinking of someone they had met along the way of their journey. A son like him would be a blessing, he decided.

“Someone just like him,” she agreed. “Maybe we should just adopt him.” Her fingers trailed along his arm until she started tracing his keyblade.

Ventus probably wouldn’t take that idea well, no matter how much he liked them. “Might be a bit awkward to adopt someone our age,” he chuckled.

She shrugged, and tapped his deep blue crystal. “He’s already essentially our son. Official adoption wouldn’t make that big a difference.”

Here Roxas actually laughed and pulled her closer. “I’m sure. But besides him… if we were truly lucky…” His voice died away. It was something that occupied his thoughts ever since their anniversary some months before. Would they be lucky? It was an important commitment. Their journey to protect Kingdom Hearts was a continuous battle. Of course they had friends to help take care of a baby, and they were capable of traveling back home should they need to leave said child behind, but it didn’t change the fact that it wasn’t something they or their celestials could decide at the drop of a hat. It was probably better to ignore the possibility, because no one was that lucky. He’d never heard of  _ anyone  _ who had children, and he’d met many other keyblade wielders. He hadn’t even met someone who had heard of someone else being blessed with children.

“If we were lucky?” Naminé repeated, bringing his thoughts back to their bed.

“I’d like a daughter who looks like you. She would be a little princess and she would be clever.” Such a girl didn’t exist, but she could… someday. Roxas wasn’t sure if he should be trying to imagine her or not, but already a fuzzy image was starting to form in his mind. Blonde, with her mother’s eyes. Maybe his smile. He could already see her following them around, trying to learn magic before she was ready, maybe even claiming she’d be a great keyblade wielder like they were.

“A little princess who knows she has her papa wrapped around her finger,” Naminé teased, kissing him on the cheek. “She sounds adorable. But Roxas,” she continued, her tone becoming melancholy, “we can’t become attached to the idea. It is far too arduous. The offerings required are what prevents most people from trying. Sora and Kairi might feel it’s too high a price to pay.”

Roxas bit his lip. He knew that was possible, even likely, but his eyes still stung at the thought that his life was in control of someone else. Sora and Kairi had never even mentioned the possibility to one another. As far as he and Naminé knew, they weren’t aware it existed. That meant that even though he and his wife dearly wanted this, they wouldn’t be able to have children and weren’t able to bring the suggestion to the ones who controlled them. If there were a way, he would dearly love to know, because he wanted this.  _ Naminé _ wanted this.

She saw his tears before they could fall from his eyes. “Oh, my dear, please don’t cry,” Naminé whispered. Her fingers felt feather-light against his cheek, catching teardrops as they fell. “I know it’s hard. It hurts me too. But at least we have each other. That’s the most important thing.”

It still hurt, but her words and touch soothed the pain. “I love you, Naminé.” He meant it, with all his heart.

“I love you too. Where would I be without you? Now, let’s go back to sleep. We’ve got a big day ahead of us tomorrow.” Tomorrow they were supposed to explore new territory together, which meant they had to keep their wits about them. They couldn’t be distracted by wistful dreams of the impossible. 

Still, it didn’t stop the both of them from having hopeful thoughts before they drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, or, well, as much as is possible to enjoy something that has your faves in an impossible situation.
> 
> Some thoughts: the cost involved that Roxas and Naminé obviously don't know about is real world money. I can't really imagine any mmorpg just allowing their players to have babies without restricting it/cashing in on it somehow. I know ffxiv would put a pretty high restriction on it and slap a big price tag onto it. Some might be willing to pay it, but others would see it as too big a hassle. I can imagine that it makes for some interesting interactions between the player characters when their celestial beings aren't looking.
> 
> Also, in case it's not obvious, Sora and Kairi _do_ know about it, but haven't talked about it in the game for whatever reason. Just wanted to throw that out there.


End file.
